


The End of the Rope

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Leviathan Junkfish AU, M/M, Macro/Micro, Pirates, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: It's cleaning time for Captain Mako's sea monster.(contains vore)





	The End of the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago for my girlfriend.  
> This is a vore story, if you're not mature enough to handle it please click away.

And as the rising sun dappled the beach through the palms, the men gathered around the fire, the sloshing of rum bottles and slurred shanties punctuating the lapping of the sea.  
Mako didn't take part in the merriment. He leant against the claws of death himself, who was happily snoozing in the crystal waters of the island paradise. The beast looked monstrous, barnacles clinging to him like haphazard snowflakes, crusting around his eyes and mouth. One of them was unable to open, seeming calcified beneath the shellfish. His lithe body was tangled with kelp and his teeth contained so many scraps of rotten flesh that his breath stank of hell. 

Mako knew his crew wouldn't be enthusiastic about the idea of cleaning his monster, but if they didn't do it, it wouldn't get done.  
Once the sun was over the treetops and one of those vast, amber eyes rolled open, pupil contracting sharply to look at the captain sat against obsidian claws. It took effort to open his mouth, the shellfish on his skin grinding his flesh raw as he tried.  
“What's the plan?” He asked with eagerness, tail tip thumping happily a few hundred feet away. 

Standing, Mako placed a hand on the merman's lip, patting affectionately. “You need to promise me you won't eat my crew.” He stared into the merman's eye. “If you do, that's it. No more.”

The merman's eyebrows drew together and he nodded. He wasn't about to jeopardize his relationship with his captain. 

And so, the colossal sea monster was set upon by sponges, brushes, swords for barnacle scraping, and bars of soap. It was hard for the monster to stay still as little feet and hands tickled him, his claws digging deep trenches in the sand as he tried not to shift lest he crush any pirates. Mako made sure he was still as he climbed onto his back, the skin beneath his feet twitching and bunching in response to his scrubbing. The muscles and sinews beneath were tensed, prominent across his back as he tried not to wriggle around, as was his impulse. His shoulder blades stood out too, sharp under his scales. It was difficult removing the thick, rubbery kelp but Mako tried his best, managing to cut through most of it and throw it to the ground. Here, on the monster's back, it was like his own ship. Bigger than the Sea Hog but a lot more interesting. More dangerous. 

Jamison couldn't stop the purr that came from his throat as the first mate, Gouge, scraped barnacles from his eyelids with his sword. He knew the monster's skin was far too thick to be hurt by his blade so he wasn't gentle as he hacked away at them. It felt good, the scratchy scrape and the itchy sensation being alleviated. Eventually, the pesky shellfish were gone, and Jamison could open his eye, focusing on the pirate with a purr so loud the sand began to give way beneath him. 

As the rest of the crew scrubbed his dull scales to a shine, Mako stood in front of the monster with Gouge. “So we have to do this?” Asked the first mate, looking at Jamison's crusted lips. 

Mako sighed and began scraping his lips clean. “He won't eat us. It's essential we get his teeth clean. They're our most formidable weapon.”

Sighing heavily, Gouge nodded. “I'm gonna regret joining this crew.”

Once he was able, Jamison opened his mouth wide, pink tongue slapping onto the sand. The stench of his hot breath made both pirates gag, staring deep into the maw of the sea monster. Many had lost their lives within his jaws, most sent there by Mako himself. He had been inside his maw once, and he vowed never again. But this had to be done. And he didn't trust the monster not to eat his crew. 

Mako helped Gouge into the huge mouth, sharp teeth being hard to traverse as they climbed onto his colossal tongue, wide and sticky, hot breath hitting them from the depths of his dark throat. The tip of his tongue drew into his mouth and darkness overcame the pair as he closed his jaws around them. Even with his mouth fully closed, there was still enough room for Mako to stand straight, arms raised, and not brush his palate. The pink and undulating mass of his tongue was already salivating and Gouge hoped they weren't just a snack.  
“A little light?!” Mako called, trying to hide his nerves. The uvula hanging as a welcome to all being swallowed to their depths lit up bright blue, casting the maw in an ambient light. 

“Get the bones out at the back!” Jamison spoke, his tongue bucking and throwing them about as the thundering voice rang out all around them. “Here!” The pair cried out as the tongue lurched, cupping their bodies for a moment. Mako could feel the bumps of his taste buds brushing against him, viscous saliva clung to him, bridges of the thick liquid strung between his body and his tongue. It was covering him from head to toe, the tongue savouring them for a second more then flicking them backward, slamming them against the clamped teeth at the back of the dark cavern. They both held onto the fangs, stood on the precipice of a one way journey to digestion. This was a first for Gouge and he tried not to shake, hard when you were drenched head to toe in the bodily fluids of a another being. A being he'd seen devour hundreds of men in one sitting. It was hard feeling like a fisherman when you were looking at it from the standpoint of the worm.

Mako swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. “Don't move again! Stay perfectly still!” He yelled out, taking a length of rope from his belt. He tied one end around Gouge, the other around himself. “There. One swallowed, both swallowed.”

Gouge was trying to remain stoic, his heart hammering. “This is a bad idea.”

“You're telling me.” Mako grumbled as he began to scrub at the pearly teeth, large fingers teasing free bone shards and wet lumps of gooey flesh. He threw them to the ground with disgust, trying not to listen to the thundering purrs at the back of his throat. The pair scrubbed at the huge teeth, Mako taking the top row and Gouge taking the bottom. Their brushes scrubbed out the detritus stuck there, managing to free them of gunk. As they worked their way around, Jamison's tongue would rear up and rest against Mako's back, like some curious animal interested in his work. He'd throw a punch, a whine coming from the beast as his tongue retracted. Then, three minutes later, it would return. 

They were feeling a little better when they reached his front teeth. Halfway done. Jamison was courteous and opened his mouth wide, inhaling deeply to refresh their stale air, the glaring sun hurting their eyes. It was surreal, looking out at the world, framed by teeth sharp enough to turn a ship to splinters. 

The rest of the cleaning went fine, Mako's arms tired by the end of it, reaching the very last teeth at the back. “Fuck, I can't believe we're done.”

Gouge nodded. “This is the last time I'm ever doing this. If I didn't like you so much, this fucker would be sushi.” He grimaced at the tongue wanting to rest against Mako again, leaving slimy streaks against his back. 

Mako sighed, nodding as he found the last bone, stuck in there deep. “Just be glad it's over.” Mako grumbled as he tugged the bone free.  
Jamison's tongue lurched as he grunted in pain, Gouge's arms spinning like pinwheels as he cried out, losing his balance and slipping backward. Mako grabbed the rope, lashing it to one of the back teeth for security, holding onto it tightly as he peered down. “Gouge?!”

“Oh my fucking fuck, help me!” Gouge cried out. He was dangling some ten feet down, trying to climb the slimy rope and failing. “MAKO!” 

The captain began to haul the rope as the tongue prodded him, realising Gouge was the one resting in his throat. Jamison smiled. His throat contracted, clamping down on Gouge, squeezing him as he attempted to swallow. The rope slipped a little from Mako's hands and he growled, trying to pull Gouge free as the other man screamed for help. Jamison wriggled happily as he swallowed again, hot flesh surrounding the poor pirate, assaulting him on all sides, pushing air from his form as he dragged him deeper. “Captain! Please!” 

“JAMISON!” Mako roared, unheeded as another swallow caused Gouge to almost slip, his rope becoming untethered from his waist. 

Gouge trembled and pressed his forehead against the rope, trying to will himself not to let go. “Captain, for the love of God, help me…”

Mako, feeling Jamie's tongue again, pulled out his sword and rammed it into the pink flesh up to the hilt, twisting it for all it was worth. Jamie's eyes grew wide and he yelped, the momentary lapse in determination being just enough for Mako to haul Gouge up, tying him tight to his own chest. He could carry the other man with ease and sliced through the rope connecting them to the tooth. He ran at full pelt, snatching his sword as he passed and leaping onto the sand, landing on his back with an unconscious Gouge tied to him. 

Untying him and setting him near the campfire, Mako stormed over to the merman. “What the FUCK was THAT!?” He bellowed, watching the beast lower his head in submission. “WHAT DID I SAY!?”

Jamison whimpered. “...he said he was gonna make me into sushi.”

Mako snarled up at him. “I don't want to see your sorry scales for a week. Come back once you can apologise to both me and Gouge, you glorified codfish.”

With a soft sniffle, Jamison dragged himself to the water, and with a flick of his tail he was gone.  
Mako walked over to Gouge and looked at the rope burns on his hands, dressing the wounds and making sure he was comfortable in the shade. Hopefully he'd be able to forgive Jamison for all the trouble he'd caused.


End file.
